Ne Repose Pas en Paix
by kojiboshi
Summary: Kronos est mort à Bordeaux pendant l'affaire des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, mais que se passeraitil si Methos ne supportait pas cette situation et avait un plan pour y remédier ?   Resurrection Fic  Slash   Version rééditée


_Bien le bonjour !_

_Voici ma 1__ère__ fic sur Highlander, ça sera aussi peut-être la dernière. _

_Alors pour vous cerner le contexte, il s'agit d'une « resurrection fic » et elle est centrée sur Kronos et Methos. Elle est également, légèrement slash, mais bon si vous lisez rapidement et fermez les yeux sur certain passage, vous pourrez y voir une amitié profonde et virile…Bon d'accord c'est slash mais c'est léger. _

_Je voudrais d'avance remercier toutes les personnes qui me liront et me feront une petite review !_

_Enfin, je suis désolée d'avoir de façon éhontée, détourné le mythe d'Isis et Osiris, mais c'était pour les bienfaits de l'histoire._

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

_(Version rééditée puisque FFNet m'a bouffé toute les séparations de parties...)_

**Ne Repose Pas En Paix**

« Tu as vu Kronos, cette grotte sacrée existe toujours… Bien sûr tu ne peux pas répondre… » Fit Methos en regardant le corps sans tête qu'il avait déposé contre la paroi froide. Cela le faisait toujours souffrir de voir ce triste spectacle. Heureusement, si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il n'aurait plus jamais à endurer ça.

Bien sûr, rien ne prouvait que cette vieille histoire qu'il avait entendue s'avèrerait exacte. Il devait être le dernier être vivant sur la terre à l'avoir entendu. C'était sans nul doute idiot cette fable comme quoi on pouvait faire revenir à la vie un immortel qui avait perdu sa tête, mais c'était sa dernière ancre pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Il pensait que la mort de son frère était l'unique solution pour arrêter toute la folie qu'il avait mise sur pied, mais aujourd'hui depuis qu'il était mort, c'est comme si pour Methos le temps s'était arrêté. La douleur d'avoir perdu son si ancien compagnon était insupportable. Les morts de Caspian et surtout Silas étaient déjà insurmontables, mais celle de Kronos, c'était encore pire.

Si son expérience ne fonctionnait pas et que Kronos ne retrouvait pas la vie, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait, sûrement réussir à forcer MacLeod à le combattre et à lui prendre sa tête, de cette façon les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse pourraient être réunis dans la mort. Accessoirement ils pourront rendre saint Duncan fou pour quelques temps.

Duncan MacLeod, rien que ce nom lui donnait une furieuse envie de frapper de toutes ses forces dans les murs de cette caverne, frapper jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent, saignent jusqu'à ce qu'ils guérissent et ressaignent à nouveaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie sa rage et sa tristesse. Comment avait-il pu croire que la solution viendrait de la mort de ses plus anciens amis ?

Amis, oui, ils avaient été ses amis pendant près d'un millénaire, et quoi qu'en pense MacLeod, Joe ou encore Cassandra, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans de si mauvais termes. Auraient-ils pu se réunir à nouveau si cela avait été le cas ? De toute façon qui aujourd'hui pouvait comprendre cette amitié qui avait uni si longtemps une bande d'assassins.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le corps de son frère le plus passionné. Son frère, ils n'avaient pas été que frères durant ces longues années côte à côte, et c'était là le problème. Si Kronos n'avait été que son frère comme Caspian et Silas, sa mort serait plus facile à accepter, mais là on parlait de Kronos, le seul homme qu'il avait aimé durant ses 5000 ans de vie. Le seul qu'il aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

« Je te promets que l'on sera bientôt réuni mon frère, quelle que soit la façon dont cela se fera. » Chuchota Methos en caressant l'épaule froide de Kronos. Cette nuit encore il dormirait la tête sur les genoux de son frère décédé dans un ultime effort de réconfort.

oOo

« Joe, tu sais où est Methos ? »

« Non, désolé Mac, je n'en ai aucune idée, en plus tu sais comme moi que le vieil homme est très fort pour disparaître. » Répondit le vieux guetteur.

Il aurait aimé savoir où était leur vieil ami, mais depuis la mésaventure avec les cavaliers de l'apocalypse à Bordeaux, il s'était comme évaporé. Ce qu'il préférait cacher au highlander, c'est qu'il s'était évanoui avec le corps de Kronos. Il souhaitait certainement l'enterrer quelque part en privé. C'est en tout cas ce que lui, Joe Dawson aurait souhaité faire dans ce genre de situation.

Bien sûr il aurait préféré que Methos vienne discuter avec lui avant de disparaître comme un voleur. Il aurait souhaité connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire, qui Methos avait-il vraiment été dans cette époque reculée. Qu'étaient vraiment les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse pour lui ? Contrairement à Duncan MacLeod, il ne voulait pas juger le plus vieil immortel, il voulait juste connaître la vérité pour mieux le comprendre.

« Je pensais que nous avions réglé nos problèmes après ce fiasco… » Maugréa l'Ecossais.

« Mac, je crois que vous n'avez rien résolu du tout, pour toi tout est peut-être limpide, mais t'es-tu seulement demandé dans quel état d'esprit devait se trouver Methos ? » Répondit avec calme son guetteur.

« Comment ça dans quel état d'esprit ? Joe, c'est lui qui a tout fait pour détruire les cavaliers, il m'a utilisé ! Et maintenant, il s'enfuit !! Bonjour la reconnaissance. » S'énerva l'immortel.

« Arrête Mac, tu n'es pas une victime dans cette histoire. »

« Mais Joe ?!? »

Ah, parfois les immortels pouvaient vraiment se comporter comme des enfants, et cela malgré leur grand âge. C'est sur cette pensée que Joe repartit réparer sa pompe à bière, elle resservirait dès que Methos serait de retour.

oOo

Albert de Maurignac était ébloui par les paysages qui s'étalaient devant lui. Cela faisait un siècle qu'il voulait revenir dans le désert africain, et c'était toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il était encore mortel, il avait été invité par un lointain cousin à assister à une chasse au lion, et une fois en Afrique, en avait profité pour découvrir le désert.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était beaucoup mieux en vrai qu'à la télé, l'année prochaine il participerait certainement au Dakar pour mieux profiter de la diversité des paysages. D'un autre côté, seul, il pouvait apprécier le silence rompu que par le bruit du vent dans les dunes. Il se sentait une âme de poète en ce beau jour.

Pourtant la tranquillité de ce relativement jeune immortel à la chevelure châtain mi-longue fut rompue par la présence insistante et dérangeante d'un autre immortel. Il détesterait toujours ce « buzz» comme ils avaient l'habitude de l'appeler et qui leur indiquait la présence des autres de leur race.

Avec un peu de chance, son « visiteur » serait pacifique et ils passeraient la journée à se raconter des souvenirs d'Afrique en attendant le coucher du soleil. Ah, cette atmosphère le rendait décidément poète et romantique. Il était peut-être temps qu'il se retrouve une compagne pour partager avec lui ses longues années de solitude.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui venait déranger sa quiétude. Dès lors qu'il eut fini de se retourner pour faire face à l'étranger, il ressentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent alors sur le manche d'un poignard qui avait atteint directement son cœur. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut que c'était un bel endroit pour mourir.

oOo

Methos n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si facile de trouver un autre immortel dans cette contrée désertique. Il s'attendait à devoir se rendre dans la ville la plus proche et tenter de se connecter à la base des guetteurs. C'était le moyen le plus aisé et le plus efficace pour connaître la localisation de ses congénères.

Mais bon, parfois le hasard faisait bien les choses. Il ignorait complètement qui était l'homme qu'il avait poignardé et ramené avec lui jusqu'à la grotte où reposait Kronos, mais ce n'était pas important. L'important c'était d'y revenir avec un autre immortel. Il aurait pu prendre sa tête pendant qu'il était « mort », mais il devait bien à sa victime une chance de sauver sa vie.

Il attendit donc que l'étranger se réveille de son profond sommeil. Comme toujours le spectacle du retour à la vie d'un immortel le fascina. Il avait 5000 de vie derrière lui, pourtant avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, ce miracle le laissait toujours admiratif et incrédule. Bientôt un autre réveil du monde des morts le fascinerait encore plus.

Methos regarda amusé l'immortel qui parcourait la grotte d'un air hagard et apeuré. Sans nul doute devait-il se demander où il était et où était l'autre immortel dont il sentait la présence. Oh, il venait d'apercevoir le corps de Kronos, il devait sûrement croire que c'était la même personne qui avait tué Kronos et l'avait poignardé.

Si cet homme aux cheveux châtains pensait être sorti d'affaire quand il s'était réveillé vivant, il venait certainement de revoir son jugement. Methos aurait aimé pouvoir discuter un peu amicalement avec lui avant, mais de toutes façons s'il l'avait ramené dans cette grotte s'était pour lui prendre sa tête, pas pour prendre le thé.

« Il est mort. »

« Hein, qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? » Fit Albert en essayant de retrouver son calme.

« Qui je suis, je ne pense pas vous le dire tout de suite. Par contre nous sommes dans une grotte qui servait de lieu de culte dans l'antiquité. » Répondit Methos avec son flegme habituel.

A la nouvelle d'être sur un sol sacré, il vit le jeune immortel se détendre un peu. Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais bon, autant jouer un peu avec sa proie avant d'en finir. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué avec l'esprit de ceux qu'il comptait tuer, en fin de compte, cela lui manquait.

« Et vous, vous êtes ? » S'enquit poliment Methos.

« Je m'appelle Albert de Maurignac. »

« Oh, Français si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Exactement, vieille noblesse pour être précis. »

« Et puis-je savoir ce qui amène un ancien aristocrate français dans ces contrées reculées ? » Interrogea le plus vieil immortel.

« La nostalgie. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas revu l'Afrique, et vous ? »

« Oh, moi, cela fait une éternité que je n'étais pas revenu dans cette région, et j'avoue que j'aurais préféré ne pas devoir y revenir. »

Les yeux du jeune aristocrate se reportèrent vers le corps sans tête qui gisait de l'autre côté de la grotte. L'immortel qu'il avait en face de lui était plutôt sympathique, mais de voir ce qui restait de l'autre le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise et nerveux.

« Et lui, que lui ai-t-il arrivé ? » S'enquit-il finalement.

« Il a été décapité. » Fut la réponse pragmatique qu'il reçut.

« Ca je le vois bien, mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici avec lui… »

« Pour qu'il revive. »

S'en était trop, Albert ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Cet immortel était fou, comment pouvait-il croire qu'on se relevait après avoir perdu sa tête, où alors c'était encore un novice qui ne savait pas que ce coup était fatal.

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ressuscite après une décapitation. »

« On verra bien. »

« Mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici. » Tenta-t-il pour recentrer la discussion et avoir des réponses.

« Pour vous tuer. Ne croyez pas que ce sol sacré va vous protéger, au contraire, votre mort n'aurait aucune utilité si ce n'était pas ici. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est contre les règles. » Fit Albert de Maurignac complètement paniqué.

« Je sais, et je suis prêt a en accepter les conséquences. Vous savez, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je vais à l'encontre des règles qui sont censées régenter notre vie. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? »

« Laissez moi vous raconter une très vieille histoire que j'ai entendue dans ma jeunesse. »

oOo

_Osiris enseignait le travail de la terre et de la vigne aux paysans vivant aux alentours de sa maison, sa femme Isis guérissait les malades et aidait les jeunes mères et leurs enfants. Si tous les écoutaient avec tant d'attention c'est que malgré leur apparente jeunesse, ils étaient les meilleurs de toute la région._

_En effet, Osiris et Isis avaient des siècles d'expériences derrière eux. Ils appartenaient à une race d'hommes et de femmes exceptionnels qui ne pouvaient pas mourir. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a fort longtemps et étaient tombés amoureux, depuis ils étaient devenus inséparables et avaient décidé de mettre leur savoir au service des mortels._

_Cependant ce bonheur n'était pas au goût de tous. Seth, était lui aussi vigneron et aimait secrètement la belle Isis. Il ne supportait pas la popularité dont jouissait Osiris ni le fait qu'Isis l'ait repoussé quand il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Ce dont ne se doutait pas notre heureux couple c'est que Seth était rancunier._

_Un jour Seth attaqua Osiris par surprise et le décapita. Etant mortel, le quickening d'Osiris ne trouva pas refuge dans son corps mais dans celui de l'immortel le plus proche, à savoir son épouse Isis. Devant la fureur de ce soudain orage et déferlement d'éclairs, le fourbe Seth s'enfuit laissant derrière lui le corps décapité de son ennemi._

_Isis fut anéantie quand elle vit le corps sans vie de son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que son époux ait péri sous l'épée d'un mortel. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour le faire revenir à la vie. Elle décida donc d'amener le corps et la tête d'Osiris dans un temple sacré le long du fleuve._

_L'immortelle invoqua alors tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait dans l'espoir qu'un d'eux réponde à son appel. Il n'était pas dans les règles qu'un mortel tue un immortel et cela méritait réparation. Elle ne reçut pas de réponse, mais quand elle ressentit la présence d'un immortel aux abords du temple elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire._

_L'immortel imprudent qui avait croisé la jeune veuve éplorée s'appelait Anubis, il était jeune et inexpérimenté. Le combat se prolongea jusque dans le temple, et là Isis commit l'impensable, elle prit la tête de son adversaire sur ce sol sacré. Avant que le quickening d'Anubis ne se déchaîne, Isis reposa la tête d'Osiris sur ses épaules et la maintint en place._

_Pendant que les éclairs fusaient du corps décapité d'Anubis, Isis avait scellé ses lèvres avec celles de son époux. Ainsi le quickening se propagea de son corps à celui d'Osiris et ramena dans le corps du défunt son âme jusqu'alors emprisonné à l'intérieur d'Isis. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler, une fois la tempête terminée la tête d'Osiris était à nouveau soudée à son cou._

_Les minutes qui suivirent furent interminables, mais finalement Osiris ouvrit les yeux et se souvint de tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à la traîtrise de Seth. Il avait ressuscité d'une décapitation._

oOo

Albert de Maurignac était éberlué, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette légende d'Osiris et d'Isis à deux francs cinquante. Son esprit se perdit un peu et il se dit qu'il était décidément trop vieux pour se mettre à l'euro, trop de changements monétaires avaient déjà eu lieu dans le pays de son cœur. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'important, l'important c'est qu'il allait être tué pour une fable complètement hallucinante.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi !! Isis et Osiris sont un mythe de l'ancienne Egypte, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce remake à la mord-moi le nœud ? »

« C'est une histoire qui se disait quand j'étais jeune, plus tard, c'est devenu le mythe que l'on connaît. »

« Mais enfin, ça se saurait s'ils avaient étés immortels !! » Renchérit le jeune aristocrate.

« Si je ne suis pas sûr de la véracité de l'histoire que je vous ai contée, je suis par contre certain qu'ils étaient immortels et qu'ils sont morts. » Répondit l'énigmatique Methos.

« Et comment savez-vous qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Facile, mon compagnon contre la paroi là-bas et moi-même leur avons pris leur tête. » Sourit l'ancien immortel.

Le plus jeune des deux commençait sérieusement à se demander qui était l'immortel qui l'avait amené ici. Il était suffisamment vieux pour avoir entendu des versions antérieures aux vieux mythes égyptiens qui existent pourtant depuis des milliers d'années, et surtout, il était complètement fou.

Tout d'abord, son histoire était impossible et ensuite, il avait l'air de se réjouir d'avoir tué ceux qui prétendaient, à moins que cela ne fut vraiment eux, être Isis et Osiris. D'accord, il était tombé sur un très vieux chasseur de tête et aujourd'hui il en avait après la sienne. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas rester avec un guide opérateur pour son voyage ?

Bon, il avait tout de même l'air intelligent, en lui démontrant que son histoire ne tenait pas la route, il lui laisserait la vie sauve. De toutes manières Albert n'avait pas trop le choix, et comme on le disait chez lui : « Impossible n'est pas français », il arriverait donc à faire quelque chose.

« Enfin, écoutez….euh… »

« Adam. »

« Adam, même si votre histoire est vraie, il semble qu'il faille que vous ayez le quickening de votre ami en vous, or de nos jours, les mortels ne décapitent plus les immortels et vous n'avez sûrement pas envie de voir revenir quelqu'un que vous avez tué. »

Si cet argument ne le faisait pas réfléchir, il faudrait vraiment qu'il commence à s'inquiéter. Mais qui voudrait consciemment faire revenir à la vie ses ennemis, non c'était vraiment un argument infaillible. L'aristocrate se sentit rempli de fierté d'avoir pu réfléchir si vite et si justement dans cette situation délicate.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais il se trouve que dans ce cas précis, je possède son esprit en moi et que ce n'est pas moi qui aie pris sa tête. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, vous ne m'en voudrez pas. »

Bien, il allait tout simplement mourir, et sur un sol sacré en plus, ce n'est pas la fin qu'il avait imaginée. Si seulement il avait encore son épée sur lui…mais ce poids dans sa veste, c'était… Son épée, il lui avait laissé, tout n'était donc pas perdu. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse tuer sans livrer bataille. Il sortit donc son épée.

« En garde. » Lança Albert pendant qu'il se jetait sur Methos.

oOo

Methos fut surpris un moment, mais pas assez longtemps pour se faire avoir par le jeune immortel. Il eut largement le temps de sortir son épée pour parer le coup, qui plus est le fait de se battre pour sauver Kronos lui donnait une force et une rage qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps.

La fougue de la jeunesse était largement contrée par l'expérience du plus vieil immortel qui commençait même à prendre du plaisir dans ce combat. Par des mouvements nets et précis il paraît les coups de son adversaire en même temps qu'il lui tailladait les bras et les jambes. Les vêtements du français n'étaient désormais que lambeaux sanguinolents.

Force était de constater que l'aristocrate se battait avec une énergie impressionnante et que Methos ne pensait pas que le combat serait si acharné. Pourtant, contrairement à lui le Français tentait de sauver sa vie, il était donc plus prompt aux erreurs dues à la panique que génère ce genre de situation.

Là, c'était l'ouverture dont il avait besoin, dans sa précipitation l'aristocrate avait mis trop de force dans son coup et s'était retrouvé déséquilibré laissant ainsi un magnifique accès pour le décapiter. Cependant, Methos n'acheva pas son adversaire, il préféra jouer encore un peu avec lui en lui assénant une longue et profonde coupure dans le dos.

La douleur fit presque lâcher son épée à Albert de Maurignac, mais il tint bon, ce bout de métal était sa seule chance de survie et il le savait. Malheureusement pour lui, les coups de Methos ne s'arrêtèrent pas parce qu'il était à terre. Il avait désormais les tendons à l'arrière des genoux sectionnés, c'était la fin.

« Pourquoi ? » S'exclama le Français.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Interrogea Methos sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi, vous acharnez-vous comme cela sur moi ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer directement ? » Pleura presque l'aristocrate.

« Tout simplement car cela m'amuse et que j'en ai le pouvoir. » Répondit le plus ancien immortel avec un sourire un peu pervers.

Le jeune immortel fut complètement horrifié par cette déclaration. L'immortel qu'il était en train d'affronter était un monstre, il l'obligeait à se battre alors qu'il aurait pu le tuer tout de suite, en plus ils se battaient sur une terre sacrée et cet individu y prenait du plaisir. C'était pire que le dernier chasseur de tête qu'il avait eu à affronter.

En même temps qu'il sentait la lame sur son cou, tous les souvenirs d'Albert défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il ne sentit qu'à peine le métal qui entrait dans la chair après quoi sa tête tomba sur le sol. Le corps de l'aristocrate s'affaissa et il tomba lourdement sa tête ayant, elle, roulée contre la paroi opposée.

oOo

Methos respira à fond. Maintenant qu'il avait prit la tête de son adversaire, il allait savoir s'il n'avait pas simplement poursuivi une chimère. Il s'approcha de Kronos pour s'emparer de ses lèvres en même temps que le corps du Français commençait à luire. Le vent se leva d'un coup dans la grotte.

Les premiers éclairs commencèrent à fuser de part et d'autre du corps sans tête de l'aristocrate. L'électricité se répandait dans toute la grotte dansant comme un serpent luminescent autour de Methos et de Kronos, dardant ces derniers à chacun de ses passages. La tension était de plus en plus grande.

Methos avait déjà connu cette puissance une fois, c'était il y a fort longtemps dans un temple de Pompéi. C'était la dernière fois qu'un immortel avait été vu combattant dans un lieu sacré. Il faut avouer que l'éruption volcanique qui avait fait suite à ce duel avait eu de quoi refroidir les plus acharnés.

Cette fois cependant la sensation était différente, l'énergie qui s'infiltrait dans son corps le traversait pour se loger dans le corps de son frère étroitement soudé au sien. Le plus difficile pour le plus ancien immortel était de ne pas lâcher Kronos. En effet, tout serait fichu s'il le lâchait, et il n'avait pas tout fait ces efforts pour rien.

Lorsque la tempête fut achevée, Méthos resta les yeux fermés, tremblant sous la force de l'incroyable quickening qu'il venait de vivre et de l'expérience de partager sa force vitale avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était incapable de lâcher son étreinte autours de la tête de Kronos, la peur qu'elle pourrait rouler à nouveau de ses épaules l'en empêchait.

Ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur, c'est la forte pression qu'il ressentit autours de son cou. Au début il ne put y croire, mais quand l'étreinte se fit plus forte et commença à le faire suffoquer, il fut trop tard. Ses yeux se voilèrent de noir et ses muscles se relâchèrent avant qu'il ne glisse à terre.

oOo

La première chose que vit Methos lorsqu'il revint à la vie fut deux yeux féroces d'un bleu glacial qui le fixaient sans sourciller. Il remarqua ensuite la longue cicatrice qui barrait l'œil et la joue droite de l'homme qui lui faisait face. L'ancien immortel ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui arborait une telle trace du passé.

« Kronos » murmura-t-il. « Tu es en vie ».

« Oui, je dois être plus dur à tuer que tu ne le pensais. » Répondit froidement l'autre ancien immortel.

C'est alors que le plus ancien immortel fit quelque chose qui laissa son frère muet de stupeur : il se jeta à son cou. Les épaules de Methos se levaient et s'abaissaient convulsivement au même rythme que ses pleurs. C'était des pleurs de joie et de soulagement mêlés, un sentiment si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'exprimer.

« Methos… » Réussit à prononcer Kronos.

« Ca a marché, ça a marché !! » Riait Methos en même temps qu'il pleurait.

« De quoi parles-tu mon frère ? » Fit calmement l'homme à la cicatrice.

Kronos n'avait eu qu'une envie lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait vu son frère devant lui s'était de le tuer. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts autour du cou de Methos et de serrer de toutes ses forces. Mais maintenant, avec son frère serré tout contre lui, pleurant dans le creux de son épaule, d'autres sentiments faisaient surface.

« Tu es vivant, j'ai réussi !! » S'exclama l'ancien immortel.

« Bien sûr que je suis vivant, ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait coupé la tête. »

« Kronos, de quoi te souviens-tu ? »

De quoi se souvenait-il ? De quoi se souvenait-il, de la trahison de son frère bien sûr !!

oOo

_MacLeod était vraiment un adversaire coriace. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, Kronos risquait d'y laisser sa vie et il était hors de question qu'il perde alors qu'il venait de retrouver son frère. Cet Ecossais, c'était l'obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et son frère préféré, c'était la personne qui empêchait Methos de redevenir celui qu'il était avant._

_Malgré les efforts du Highlander, Kronos sentait bien qu'il était meilleur que lui, il le sentait reculer, cette passerelle dans cette vieille base désaffectée serait son tombeau. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de métal venant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter._

_Methos était en train de se battre avec Silas. Ses deux frères étaient engagés dans un combat à mort. Le gentil, mais néanmoins mortellement efficace, géant qu'était Silas ne se serait jamais rebellé contre son autorité. Non, le seul de leur équipe qui avait jamais émis un besoin de liberté était Methos._

_Methos, son grand stratège, l'élément essentiel de toutes les victoires qu'ils avaient connues, celui qui était son bras droit. Methos, qui avait aussi était tellement plus. Il n'avait jamais rencontré depuis quelqu'un qui était un aussi grand challenge pour lui que Methos. Kronos n'avait jamais été autant fasciné par un homme que par Methos, que se soit sur le plan intellectuel que sur le plan physique._

_Methos, la mort, c'est lui qui l'avait trahi, c'est lui qui avait défié Silas. Finalement, il n'avait pas tenté de réunir les cavaliers de l'apocalypse mais de les détruire. Caspian était mort, Silas allait mourir sous les coups de Methos, et lui, il allait mourir par la main de MacLeod, c'est ça que son stratège avait prévu. Non, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. _

_« Methos !! » Fit de rage l'immortel à la cicatrice._

_Son cri avait stoppé net Methos dans son combat contre Silas, il était à la merci du géant, et au fond de lui, ce n'est pas ce que voulait Kronos. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le chef des cavaliers put y lire de l'égarement et en même temps une peur qu'il n'avait jamais lu dans les yeux de son bras droit. _

_Quoi qu'il puisse avoir en tête, le projet de celui qui avait incarné la Mort était dangereux. C'était un plan qu'il n'était pas certain de voir réussir et cela troublait beaucoup Kronos qui pour une fois ne comprenait pas le mode de pensée de son frère. Tout cela était la faute de MacLeod, et il allait le payer._

_« Je suis la fin des temps !!! » Hurla Kronos avant de s'élancer. _

_Le chef des cavaliers de l'Apocalypse enregistra à peine ce que lui répondit MacLeod, il était aveuglé par sa colère contre le Highlander. Il allait le tuer et après Methos retrouverait ses esprits et reviendrait à ses côtés. Alors il fonça tête baissée et puis se fut le noir._

oOo

« Je me souviens que tu m'as trahi Methos. »

« Je… Non, c'était le seul moyen de te sauver. » Fit pitoyablement le plus ancien immortel.

« Comment ça ?? Pour me sauver, il fallait que je meure ainsi que nos frères ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

« Eh bien explique-toi ! » Répondit rageusement Kronos.

Methos prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il allait lui avouer était un pari très risqué qu'il avait pris. Un pari basé sur une vieille légende qu'il avait entendue, il y a si longtemps.

« Je connaissais un moyen de faire revenir des morts un immortel décapité, mais… Il y a longtemps… Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de… » S'embrouilla Methos.

« Methos arrête tout de suite et explique-toi clairement depuis le début ! » Hurla le chef des cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Methos le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour une fois, Kronos ne pouvait lire que de la sincérité et de la douleur dans le regard de son frère adoré. La lueur mesquine ou sardonique qui était souvent logée au coin de ses yeux ou dans le repli de ses lèvres était complètement absente.

« J'avais peur » Commença le plus vieil immortel avant de continuer. « J'avais peur, que Mac ne te tue. Au début je n'ai vu que deux possibilités pour te sauver : que tu tues Mac, mais je ne le voulais pas car quoi que tu penses de lui il est mon ami, ou que je m'interpose pour te sauver, mais dans ce cas, je sais bien qu'il t'aurait poursuivi quand même, et de toutes façons, toi, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire. Alors j'ai cherché, j'ai cherché dans ma mémoire s'il n'existait pas un troisième moyen, et j'ai trouvé. »

« Je me suis souvenu d'une ancienne légende, celle d'Isis et d'Osiris. Ce que nous savions tous les deux, c'est qu'ils étaient immortels. Après tout, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir puisque c'est nous qui les avons tués. Et ce que je ne t'avais pas dit à l'époque, c'est que j'ai entendu Isis promettre à Osiris qu'elle le ferait revenir s'il mourait. Ca plus leur histoire, pas celle des livres d'égyptologie, mais celle que j'ai entendue quand j'étais jeune… Et bien j'ai voulu y croire. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'il fallait que je sois sûr de recevoir ton quickening. Tu me diras que j'aurais pu tuer Mac après qu'il t'ait décapité, mais c'était une mauvaise idée, d'une part car c'est mon ami, et d'autre part, ton quickening risquait d'avoir été altéré par celui de Mac. Non, il fallait que ce soit moi qui le reçoive. »

« Mais comment obtenir un quickening si on ne décapite pas soit même l'autre immortel ? En forçant le transfert, et pour cela il fallait une autre décapitation. J'ai dû choisir. Ta vie ou celle de Silas. Tu sais qui j'ai choisi malgré toute l'affection que j'avais pour notre frère. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer de vivre sachant que tu étais mort, et pas seulement parce que c'était de ma faute, simplement parce que c'était toi. »

« J'ai pris un énorme risque pour récupérer ton quickening, je ne savais pas si cela fonctionnerait ou pas. J'ai tué Silas pour un pari que j'ai fait avec la mort. Lorsque j'ai senti que ton esprit envahissait mon corps, j'ai pu laisser libre cours à ma douleur d'avoir perdu Silas. Pour moi cela a été un crève-cœur, mais j'avais la consolation de t'avoir près de moi. C'est ce qui m'a permis de faire face à votre mort à tous. »

« J'ai ensuite emporté ton corps ici, je crois que tu reconnaîtras cet endroit si tu essayes, il fallait que la cérémonie se déroule dans un lieu sacré, où mieux que cette grotte qui est si chère à mon cœur. Ensuite, j'ai attendu. Attendu qu'un immortel passe près d'ici, quand je me suis décidé à me mettre en chasse, je suis tombé sur un jeunot qui rêvait de l'Afrique. Il est de l'autre côté de la grotte. »

« Finalement, l'effet d'un quickening sur un sol sacré a eu l'effet attendu. Ton esprit a pu réintégrer ton corps et la violence du quickening t'a permis de guérir complètement. Ta présence réconfortante au fond de mon âme me manque déjà, mais te voir vivant, devant moi…Je ne pensais pas qu'après tant d'années vécues, je pourrais encore éprouver quelque chose de si fort. »

Kronos était abasourdi par le récit de Methos. Il avait été tellement sûr que son frère l'avait trahi, alors qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de le sauver malgré lui. Son duel avec MacLeod devait forcément se terminer par la mort de l'un d'entre eux…

« Tuer MacLeod aurait quand même été plus simple. » Fit stoïquement Kronos.

« NON, non, avec Mac, ce n'est jamais simple… Un tas d'immortels, et même de mortels, t'aurait poursuivi pour te tuer. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils auraient respecté les règles si c'était pour le venger. Dans les deux cas tu serais mort… » Termina Methos dans un soupir.

« Alors tu as préféré risquer ma vie et celles de nos frères ? » Lâcha l'immortel à la cicatrice avec dégoût.

« Oui. » Fut l'unique mot de Methos.

« Tu nous as quand même trahi Methos. »

« Je sais. Je me suis trompé. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution, je ne voulais pas redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Mais quand Caspian est mort j'ai compris mon erreur, seulement il était trop tard pour arrêter le processus que j'avais déclenché. »

« Il n'était pas trop tard Methos. »

« Oh, tu aurais vraiment laissé tomber tes rêves de domination du monde et serais parti avec Silas et moi quelque part où nous aurions pu nous faire oublier ? »

« Non. »

« Tu vois, il était déjà trop tard. Sur le coup, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma survie, et elle passait avant votre mort à tous, et puis quand MacLeod t'a tué et que j'ai pris la tête de Silas, j'ai voulu mourir. Si tu n'étais pas revenu à la vie c'est ce que j'aurais fait, j'aurais offert ma tête au premier venu, et peut-être qu'avant j'aurais tué le Highlander… »

Si Kronos avait été surpris précédemment, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Methos était prêt à tuer le Highlander. Prêt à le tuer à cause de la douleur que sa mort, à lui, lui causait. Lui. Lui. Pour lui Methos était prêt à tuer et mourir. Jamais il ne l'avait cru dans le passé, même lorsque leur relation était la plus vivace, mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il pouvait croire son frère.

Avant que Methos ait eu le temps d'esquisser la moindre parole, Kronos se jeta sur ses lèvres dans une étreinte passionnée. Son frère était à lui. Enfin. Il avait dû mourir pour cela, mais dans le plus profond de son âme, il savait que Methos serait à lui jusqu'à la fin des temps tout comme lui, Kronos était à Methos.

oOo

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque Methos ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelques instants il fut déboussolé ne sachant pas où il était, mais ce poids chaud contre sa peau nue lui rendit immédiatement la mémoire. Il était dans le désert, serré contre son frère bien-aimé. Si les cheveux de Kronos et les siens n'avaient pas été si courts, il aurait pu croire qu'il était revenu dans le passé, du temps des cavaliers…

L'ancien immortel était partagé entre l'envie de se rendormir contre la chaleur de Kronos et celle de le réveiller pour voir ses yeux brûlants. Ayant finalement choisi de voir le côté passionné de son frère et non son air détendu quand il dormait, Methos lui embrassa doucement l'épaule.

La réponse de l'autre immortel ne se fit pas attendre et un bras puissant le serra de façon possessive contre une large poitrine. Methos était aux anges, il avait toujours aimé être serré contre son frère et il était bien décidé à en profiter avant de devoir rejoindre à nouveau la civilisation.

Autour d'eux régnait l'atmosphère de leur passé. L'odeur du désert mêlée à celle du sang et de la mort. Le sable doux contre la peau et la fraîcheur bienfaitrice de cette grotte où ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait maintenant près de 4000 ans. Il se demanda un instant si Kronos s'en souvenait, mais cette pensée fut interrompue par un besoin physique plus pressant inspiré par ce même Kronos.

Même l'ardeur des immortels n'est pas éternelle, et l'étreinte des deux frères cessa dans un râle animal. Cheveux en bataille et peau luisante de sueur, ils se contemplèrent comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis si longtemps. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux, mais Methos avait envie d'entendre son frère lui dire qu'il irait n'importe où avec lui…

« Kronos, où veux-tu aller ? »

« Hum, n'importe où...tant que tu seras avec moi » Répondit le balafré.

« Alors il faudra que l'on aille chercher mes affaires, et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Et puis nous trouverons un endroit hors du monde et de la civilisation qui ne sera qu'à nous. »

Kronos se mit doucement à rire avant de le faire à gorge déployée. Methos le regarda en coin d'un air vexé, qu'est-ce qui était si drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire? Kronos ne voulait-il pas venir avec lui en fin de compte? S'était-il encore trompé ? Se tromperait-il toujours ?

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire sans la civilisation ? » demanda Kronos en essayant de retrouver son calme.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, je croyais que pour toi les plus belles inventions de l'humanité étaient la bière, le grille-pain et le frigo, et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne veux plus de la civilisation ? »

C'était ça ? Methos s'était fait des films à une telle vitesse…Il ne méritait peut-être pas son frère en fin de compte, c'est lui qui n'avait pas confiance. Il était vraiment idiot, et Kronos était un imbécile, mais c'était son imbécile et il était son idiot, les deux faisait la paire comme disait l'autre.

« Alors, trouvons un endroit éloigné de la civilisation qui reçoit l'électricité…A nous deux on devrait bien arriver à trouver ça ? »

« Oui, sûrement, et il faudra qu'il fasse chaud, je sais que tu détestes le froid… »

« Kronos ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime ».

oOo

« Methos, comment as-tu pu accumuler autant de choses ? »

« Je suis vieux, et je n'aime pas jeter…On sait jamais ce qui prendra de la valeur, je me souviens de vases chinois qu'on trouvait très facilement et qui maintenant valent des fortunes… »

« Tu veux qu'on emmène tout avec nous ? » Demanda Kronos en emballant une statuette étrusque.

« Non, j'emmène mon journal et je mets tout le reste dans un garde-meuble, je viendrai les récupérer dans une cinquantaine d'années. »

« Tu veux revenir ici dans cinquante ans ? Je pensais que tu voulais t'isoler avec moi, et crois moi nous aurons besoin de plus de cinquante ans pour rattraper tout le temps perdu. »

Methos sourit tendrement à son frère. Effectivement, cinquante ans ce n'était pas assez, mais ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, c'est juste qu'il avait régulièrement besoin de se replonger dans ses souvenirs et que ses objets familiers l'aidaient.

« On viendra les chercher ensemble. »

« … »

TOC TOC TOC

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte coupa Kronos dans sa réponse. Les deux frères se regardèrent en tentant de trouver quoi faire. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient là. S'ils voulaient pouvoir disparaître en toute quiétude, ils ne devaient pas laisser de traces. Ils n'auraient pas dû venir dans son appartement, mais s'ils voulaient vraiment partir, ils devaient tout emporter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Kronos.

« On ne fait rien, on n'ouvre pas c'est tout. »

TOC TOC TOC

« Adam ouvres, je sais que tu es là, j'ai mis ton appartement sous surveillance, c'est Joe, ouvres ! »

« Merde »Lâcha entre ses dents le plus vieil immortel.

« Qui est-ce ? » S'enquit Kronos.

« Un guetteur, et un ami. Kronos, va dans la chambre et essaye d'emmener les paquets avec toi, pendant ce temps j'essaye de me débarrasser de lui. »

L'immortel à la cicatrice acquiesça et mis les preuves de leur départ imminent hors de vue. Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Ensuite il ne fit plus un bruit et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce.

« Joe, quelle surprise. Alors comme ça tu me fais surveiller ? » Commença Methos en ouvrant la porte.

« Adam, je suis content de te voir aussi. » Fit le vieil homme en entrant.

Le guetteur jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il n'était jamais venu chez Methos, mais il voyait bien que certaines choses avaient été déplacées récemment. Il regarda l'immortel en biais, malgré son air nonchalant, il semblait cacher quelque chose.

« Tu repars quelque part ? » Tenta le musicien.

« Je…Oh, et puis à quoi bon le cacher, oui. J'ai besoin de prendre le large. » Répondit l'immortel. Une demi-vérité devrait bien lui suffire.

« Dis tout de suite que tu vas encore t'évaporer dans la nature, tu remballes tout. »

« Tu es bien perspicace aujourd'hui Joe. »

« C'est mon boulot d'observer, je te le rappelle. Pourquoi, tu veux partir? »

« Tu le sais très bien. Après ce qui est arrivé à Bordeaux, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, de changer de vie aussi. »

« Pourtant tu es déjà parti bien loin. Ca a été dur de l'enterrer ? »

Methos failli s'étouffer. Il pensait pourtant avoir été prudent quand il avait emmené le corps de Kronos avec lui en Afrique… Peut-être que la douleur lui avait fait prendre des risques qu'il n'avait pas calculés. Il cherchait quoi répondre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Il ne m'a pas enterré. » Fit la voix de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Le guetteur et l'immortel se retournèrent comme un seul homme en direction de Kronos. Methos était devenu blafard. Joe était estomaqué. Devant lui se tenait un monstre qui avait tué plus d'hommes qu'il ne pourrait jamais en compter. Un homme qui était mort, tué par MacLeod. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute, ce regard pénétrant, cette cicatrice qui barrait l'œil et la joue, c'était Kronos, en chair et en os.

« Co…comment ? »

« Hahaha, il y a des mystères qui doivent rester la propriété des anciens de ce monde » Fit Kronos narquoisement.

« Methos, pourquoi ? » Répondit alors le guetteur.

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer ni à me justifier Joe ! » Cracha Methos.

Le silence s'installa quelques temps entre les trois hommes. Un silence pesant. Un silence de mort. Un silence qui pourrait être annonciateur d'un malheur. Comment s'en sortir si Joe restait en vie ? Kronos n'hésiterai pas à le tuer. Methos était partagé. Joe ne se rendait compte de rien.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Joe. » Fit calmement Methos avec une voix qui aurait glacé n'importe qui sur place.

« Quoi, tu veux me tuer peut-être. Allons, soyons sérieux Methos. » Répondit Joe.

« Il est très sérieux au contraire. Je ne suis plus censé être vivant, et si je ne suis plus mort alors c'est ceux qui le savent qui doivent mourir. » Susurra Kronos.

« Ecoute Joe, en souvenir de notre amitié, je vais te laisser partir. Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu as dis quoi que ce soit à MacLeod ou que tu nous as fait suivre, il n'y aura plus d'amitié qui tienne entre nous. »

« Amis, oui, je croyais qu'on l'était. Je croyais aussi que malgré tout Mac était ton ami. Et voilà que tu t'affiches avec ce monstre. Si Mac le savait… »

« Tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Pour Mac, Kronos est mort, il l'a tué. Une fois suffit, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y en aura pas de deuxième. J'ai fait une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Pour moi Kronos est plus important que Mac, que toi ou que n'importe qui d'autre. » Lâcha Methos en s'énervant.

« Même Alexa ? »

« Oui, même Alexa, plus que n'importe qui a croisé ma route dans ma vie. D'ailleurs je donnerai ma vie pour qu'il ne meure pas une deuxième fois. »

Joe regarda alors son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Même quand il lui avait demandé de laisser Alexa tranquille car elle était condamnée. Ce pouvait-il que ? Non, il n'était quand même pas … de cet homme ? Mais cela expliquerai tant de chose.

« Je ne dirais rien, mais j'aimerai tout de même que tu me dises où tu vas. Par contre, je ne peux pas te promettre que Mac ne retrouvera pas ta trace un jour. »

« Ca me suffit. » Remercia Methos.

« Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir le highlander débarquer pour essayer de me tuer un de ces jours. » Lui demanda Kronos.

« Oui, je réponds de Joe. » Fit-il en lançant un regard entendu au guetteur.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Methos, j'attends de tes nouvelles et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » Fit Joe en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et je ne le regretterai pas. » Répondit Methos avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

oOo

« Joe !! Il est parti !! » Hurla le Highlander en entrant en trombe dans le bar.

« Qui est parti ? » Demanda Joe qui savait pertinemment de qui l'Ecossais parlait.

« Methos. »

« Oh, il finira par revenir comme à chaque fois…»

MacLeod secoua la tête, Joe ne voulait peut-être pas le voir, mais cette fois le vieil homme était bel et bien parti.

« Il a emmené toutes ses affaires…et son appartement est en vente » fit-il dans un murmure.

« Tout ? »

« Oui, tout. J'ai essayé de savoir où il était parti auprès de l'agence immobilière, mais ils ne savent rien, la demande de vente semble être passée par des intermédiaires… Joe, cette fois je crois qu'on ne le reverra vraiment plus…Tu crois que.. » Fut coupé le Highlander.

« Non Mac, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le faire suivre. Personne ne sait qu'il s'agit d'un immortel, et il ne fait plus parti des guetteurs.» Lança Joe d'un ton très ferme.

Oui, il était somme toute hypocrite d'avoir fait surveiller le vieil homme et de dire non à la même requête provenant de MacLeod, mais il avait promis. Et Joe Dawson n'était pas homme à trahir une promesse, et quand bien même l'idée lui traverserai l'esprit, le souvenir du regard menaçant de Kronos était suffisant pour le faire se raviser.

Kronos, quel personnage singulier et effrayant, que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Il aurait voulu lui demander, mais la situation ne lui en avait pas vraiment donné l'occasion. Highlander, tu ne devrais pas être si triste. Tu es immortel, tu finira bien par le retrouver, mais moi. Moi, je ne le verrai plus, je serai mort avant qu'il ne sorte de sa cachette. En attendant, je me contenterai de savoir où il est et de te voir t'affoler pour rien.

Le regard du jazzman se posa alors sur une carte postale posée près de la pompe à bière. Une carte d'Amérique du sud. Au dos ces quelques mots :

« Salut Joe !

Le soleil du Pérou et décidément plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ici la vie est tranquille, nous allons peut-être nous installer quelques temps dans les montagnes.

Un fidèle client.»

FIN.


End file.
